


I was who I was(fxm)

by amana31



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amana31/pseuds/amana31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's same story as my (I was who I was,I am who I am, I will be who I will want) but instead of m/m I made it f/m.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CH1

Last akuma was saying it simple realy difficult to deal with, fast, strong, and tricky, required all our concentration to deal with and not make ourselves dead, and now after all of these we recived information about two robbed shops. Why we ? Becouse it wasn't normal robbery, thief fooled newest security system and breaked throught most advanced locks and remain invisible for cameras, we could think that jawelery simple dissapered but thief leaved one think which is wierd small knife. All made of metal with wide and heavy blade and small but heavy too handle. what was even more important rounds of blade was green. Knife was pounded into desk like thief wanted us to find it. I have no idea who could done that same as Ladybug, but both of us promised to help to catch thief, proble is either of us know how to do it, we are heroes of Paris but we were never detectives. Anyway i belive Bugaboo and me will solve mystery and catch that thief thinking about who is making me realy furious. It's becouse he fooled everyone, striking when everyones attencion was somewhere else. He used that peoples life's was in danger for own profit and even dared to mock us by leaving completely useless clue and becouse one of stolen goods was necklacke with beatiful blue gem which I wanted as present for her for valentines day. It was only one like it in entire city and I wanted it for her, if i not find it before that day I will tear that guy apart with own claws. Ladybug looked pissed too, i don't know why, I was too afraid of my live to ask, but i feel almost sorry for this guy if, sorry, WHEN she will catch kim.He realy need miracle to survive!

After dealing with realy nasty akuma me and Chat recived message about robbery in jawelery shop, But not ordinary jawelery shop but Jawelery Shop, I think you know which one i mean right ?Anyway in moment police man said name of it my hearth stopped. I have to ever be that unlucky when things are in Marinette hands? One of stolen goods was beatiful bracelet with red and yellow gems which i wanted to give Adrien for valentines day, but now becouse of that thief i will never had chance of telling my feeling to Adrien, I will stay old maid, with house full of cats and not even with single hamster! Ok maybe i'm overreacting but i'm so pissed becouse of that as never. I saw Chat was furious abut this too, but i haven't asked why, i feel it's his private case. Thief breaked every single alarm and lock and we have not even single record of him, which actualy makes things harder. Only thing we have is strange green edged small throwing knife which is actualy as useless as recordings from cameras, but I swear I will find that chief who dared to use akuma chaos to destroy my life and for own profit and make him regret this! He realy need miracle to survive!


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting on roof of one of parisian house without any company. This night was my turn for patrol and I decided to pay special attencion to street were robbery had place. That event was full week ago and we still have no other clue besides this strange knife. I'm close to lost my hope to find necklacke before valentines, and I think Ladybug is loosing hope to find thief too. Every time i start talking about this she is looking like emotional mix of fury and, what even more terryfing, resignation. I have never seen that feeling on her face.   
Suddenly strange sound wrenched me out of my thoughts, it sounded like... unsheathed sword. I swiftly terned back and grabbed my staff ready to block incoming attack but nothink happened. I remained silent for another minute but heared no more strange sounds. Maybe that was my ima... "It's bad idea to just stay here tomcat, you may fell" I had never before turned that fast. Like 4 metres behind me was girl in green skin tight leather costume with imposed strange tunic which exposed entire legs but was covering... the back and front and was made ofsnake skin. In addition she had green snake themed mask, snake looking yellow eyes and hood made of same material as tunic. Additionaly she had 2 swords on her back, one long and strange curved like realy long katana and one smaller slunged at high which allowed to unsheath it with one hand move. Most suspiecious was strange bar on her right thigh becouse somethink was clearly supposed to be attached there, but there wasn't. I have to say it was really good cosplay, she must have even some friends who helped her get here and to sneak behind me. She even had perfect mysterius grin, which I'd like to had ability to make. Anyway actualy i had no strenght to deal with fangirls. "Primo: I'm not tomcat but Chat Noir and secundo: you made really good costume but I'm pretty busy and tired, can we talk another time?" I asked while whishing that she will just go away. "Oh really?" she asked "Of course i can leave you..." I stopped myself from sighing with relief with all willpower i had "... but I thought that you and that Ladybug want to recover somethink am I right?". My hearth skipped one bit and for moment when I was processing information I recived. I quickly stepped back ready to attack thief who was enought stupid to return to crime place. "Calm down cheshire cat, I'm not here to fight with you, otherwise you wouldn't be standing here but laying on ground uncoucious becouse of my poison". I would like to negate this but it was true, she must have observed me for entire time I was trying to catch another strange voice and all this time she had perfect position to stick a sword in my back. "What you want thief? To surrender or steal somethink more?" I tryed to focus her attencion on talking to get closer to her which should allow me to freely attack "As i said before I saw you and Ladybug looking for 2 special item's from collection of this shop and, oh unlucky, both items are actualy mine" she said with same mysterious grin which now looked even more convinient "but I thought that I can't destroy your valentines and that I can give them back, one for you and one and for lady justice-itself"I felt like my hearth stopped once more, not only she knew that I wanted one of item's from shop, she even knew that Ladybug wanted somethink too and she knew what we wanted, this girl must have been observing us from beggining, and now she want to give us somethink back? Somethink here is definitly wrong.I stopped my moves for while.She sent me teasing smile "And it would be pleasent if you would do somethink to return this favor." she remained silent for while "Last time I visited this shop I lost realy important thing which is my knife. I'd like to just enter thought front doors but I think I'm no more welcomed there" I was carefuly studing her moves in case she would make mistake of attacking me "So what you think? Will you exchange it for this 2 things you and Ladybug were looking for and rest of my booty which is 3 additional necklackes and 3 rings? As much as I'd like to keep one ring for myself I will sacrifice it especialy for you".This girl's confidence started to annoy me. I thought that akumas must have same feelings towards me which annoyed me even more. I'm neither a bit similar to her! I continued decrasing distance between us, I needed just few more moves to be in perfect position "Of course you don't have to agree right now, in case you decide to accept my offer bring my knife with you on patrol next week, you can get Ladybug with you, she will not be problem for me"She smirked and in next moment I reached spot I was heading from beggining of conversation, but instead of attacking her by staff i pounced at her with objective to make her regret mocking my lady. In moment my hand was going to reach her throat she made one step back and grabbed my wrist while moving left leg little further back and moving her weight on her she used speed and power of my attack against me to hit me against ground with great power which made me see stars instead of her face . I unsteadly got up expecting another attack but it doesn't came. "If you have no questions kitty I will be running, I have many other important matter's which require my attencion"s he said it with most annoying and pissing smile i ever seen while looking deeply into my eyes probably expecting me to look away. I returned the glance and looked into her yellow snak-eyes with same intense as him looking into my cat-like. "See you later matou" she said and made backflip throught edge of roof dissapearing from my view.

\---------------------------------------------------------

After that, at least strange, encounter I immediatly called Ladybug and informed her about what happened. I have to say that number of emotions she showed in five minutes of conversation was at least impressive. "I don't know what to think about it Chat, but it looks like she want or need this knife so much that she is ready to loose everythink she got on that robbery". Her face was showing that she is intensive thinking about situation"you said we have week right? We have to ask owner whether what she offered is all what dissapeared from his shop, and we have to choose good place for trap. Also from your description and experiance from fight results that our thief have own miraculous and know how to use it." I nooded instinctively massaging my back. "Chat will you search for place for trap? I will call policemans to observe us from every direction so if she decide to run away we will know where she will be heading. There is no way she will be able to escape that." Yea, this chief will need a miracle to not fall into our trap.  
\----------------------------------------------------------

I jumped perfectly aiming into window of my room and landing on my feet's before releasing transformation. I remained in silence for few moments to see if anyone heared me getting into my room.After moments that seemed like an eternity I finaly taked deep breath and sighed."Plagg?"I asked"Yea kidd?"I heared my kwamis voice from behind"Is there anythink you can tell me about her miraculous?" I was sure he know who's miraculous I have on my mind, and I was sure he can tell me somethink about it, I don't know from where but I just knew that."I'm sorry kid, my memory is little fatigued, maybe some camember will help it recover?". I was ready for this and reached into one of my drawer to grab piec of this cat favourite food. I allowed him to smell it and floated enought close and then closed my hand not allowing him to eat it."First informations than food"I said with most assertive voice I was able do make"Come on, I'm hungry, you just released transformation and I need to regain my strenght" he cryed, and in moment he seen it isn't affecting me he sighed and started talking"As you probably reasoned it is snake miraculous, I meet him only few times in my life and as far as I know he never had companion like Chat Noir for Ladybug or Ladybug for Chat Noir, also he never talked much with any other kwamis at least I don't know about any longer conversation. He is supposed to be symbol of infinity and of wheel of creation, you know this philosophy that somethink's end is beggining of somethink other."Plagg floated closer to my face"He is realy powerful Miraculous, even me and Ladybug kwami never heared of him using all his power's, additionaly holder must not be ordinary guy too, using as powerful miraculous is draining power not only from kwami but from user too, there are only few miraculouses with such property and snake is indeed one of strongest among them."I thinked about information i just recived"It mean that she will wait with his power until she will be tired and will want to escape to rest..." "No" Plagg said "Why?" I asked "Becouse she isn't restricted by singularity of ability, she can use it as long as she and her kwami have strenght to".This wasn't good information. "Let us sum up" Plagg said "She is prevailing above you in many aspects but if she isn't stronger than last snake i meet she should not be able to remain transformed for more than half of hour additionaly you will see how tired she is and you will be able to reason how much time she have left, if you will be able to stand her initial attacks you should be able to defeat her when she get tired".I nooded "Thank you Plagg you were very helpful this time" with this words I opened hand and allowed little creature to grab his reward. "I should call ladybug and tell her about that" "You don't have to, I'm sure her kwami told her same things" he said with his mouth full of cheese. I thought if I shouldn't call anyway but tiredness got the upper hand and I decided to change into pijamas and finaly allowed myself to fall asleep

\----------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes and moaned when sunlight attacked them throught still open window. "I must have forgoten to close it and now I'm suffering becouse of it." I thought and moved my body and commanded myself to get ready to school. I taken shower and dressed myself properly in newest "Agreste Fashion Line" clothes. Not long after that Nathalie entered my room without knocking. "Breakfast is ready Adrien, go to dining room when you are ready, and hurry up or you will be late for school" after this short massege she leaved. "Ahh, hi Nathalie how are you, you had good night?" I asked closed doors with tired smile. I shoved Plagg into one of pockets and went to dining room to eat my meal alone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

I got out of car in front of school and waved to gorilla who drived away. While taking deep breath I saw Alya and Marinette talking about somethink with Nino, he hadn't saw me yet so i decide to sneak behind him and reward him for all pranks he made on me. Slowly and carefuly, like ninja, I moved closer to him. I think Alya saw me but luckyli her face remained calm and she didn't alarmed Ninio about what will happen next. I had perfect joke for this situation. In moment when I decided I'm enought close I opened my clasp knife and placed it on his back by draft side while whispering "Remain silent or die." I saw every his muscle stiffen and I had to bite my tangue to not laught " Everythink alright Nino?" Marinette asked "Say yes" I told him still holding draft side of blade on his back "Yes everythink alright" Ninio said with voice without any emotion, and in this moment it was just too much for me and Alya and both of us burst our lough. After I was able to breath i hide clasp knife into pocket and looked into Ninios eyes with satisfaction. "Nice bro, very nice, but be ready for me vengance" he said with smile. I shooked my head and greeted with everyone. " So guys what were you talking about before someone attacked Ninio?" I asked "We were talking about this robbery that was week ago"Alya answered "Marinette heared gossips that Ladybug and Chat Noir are close to catch that ghost-thief". I wondered from where Mirinette had gossip like this, I thought that the only persons who knew about trap are me, Ladybug and policemans we called but I realised that some policemans might have too long tangues. Instead of asking about it I decided to invetigate how much more Alya know about our criminal "Ghost-thief?"I asked. " Yea, some peoples in internet started to call him like that becouse he hadn't left any trace behind." Alya said "Security cameras recordings where watched and analised on many forums and anyone found anythink". At least we know that cameras recording really where useless. "And as everytime peoples started to create paranormal stories."Ninio said. "I don't know, some of them might be true, even best thief wouldn't be able to break into so good secured shop and don't leave any trace, to do that he would need superpowers" "Maybe he have?" " I don't think so, since now we had only two superheroes and one supervillan, and it's impossible for any of them to done that" "Why you think so?" I asked curious how Alya would answer. " Look, both Chat Noir and Ladybug didn't had to, for them enought would be to ask for somethink and every parisian would give them what they need and about Hawkmoth, if he would need money he would simple send one of his akumas to get some for him." "Alya would be really good detective" I thought. Then someone went behind me and with suprise I noticed completely white hair.


End file.
